


What's Tasty in Busan

by Multi_Stan_Problems



Series: Hello, We Are BTS [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Jimin is definitely a top, M/M, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, jikook - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, they're not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Stan_Problems/pseuds/Multi_Stan_Problems
Summary: Jungkook knows what's tasty in Busan ;)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: Hello, We Are BTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048783
Kudos: 52





	What's Tasty in Busan

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW
> 
> Warning: There may be some triggering scenarios in this fic. It's all completely consensual, BUT I know personally reading/seeing certain words or acts may be triggering for some people. I know it is for me, so I thought I should just warn everyone.
> 
> There's nothing super kinky going on. Just good ol sexy times. But some of the words exchanged between Jimin and Jungkook might be triggering, as is some of the actions/reactions. As always, use your own discretion!

Jimin’s back arched, his hands clenched in the sheets, his mouth opened in a silent scream. Taehyung was sleeping soundly in the other bed in the room, unknowing of what was going on in Jimin’s bed. 

Jungkook pulled the sheet back so he could sit up. He sniffed and wiped at his mouth. 

“Good, yeah?” he whispered innocently. Jimin looked at him, his chest still heaving. In the dim light of the room, he could see the shine of slick on Jungkook’s chin and around his mouth. 

“Yeah, Jungkookie,” gasped Jimin. “Very good.” His head fell back against the pillow with a soft thump. “Where’d you learn about that? Porn? A dirty book?”

Jungkook ran his hands up Jimin’s legs and thighs. He pushed up Jimin’s sleepshirt to grab hold of his hips. He used the new leverage to jerk Jimin into his lap. Jimin gasped as he felt Jungkook through his sleep pants. Jungkook leaned down, wrapping his arms around Jimin and kissing him softly. Jimin responded by threading a small hand into Jungkook’s locs, tugging on them slightly. He kissed Jungkook aggressively, moving from his lips down his chin to his neck. Jungkook gasped slightly when Jimin’s teeth grazed his skin. 

“Jimin-ssi.” Jungkook tugged slightly on the back of his neck. “We have filming to do tomorrow.” 

“That’s what makeup is for,” argued Jimin, his lips still attached to Jungkook’s neck.

“They’ll be upset,” said Jungkook. “Especially after what happened with Jin-hyung.”

Jimin sighed. He rested his head on Jungkook’s shoulder, jaw clenched.

“We’re careful, though,” said Jimin finally. He ran his lips up and down Jungkook’s neck. He licked lightly at Jungkook’s scent gland, causing Jungkook to shudder. 

“I haven't let you cum inside, even though I love the way it feels,” he whispered against Jungkook’s neck. He tugged at Jungkook’s sleepshirt, pulling it up slowly until he could pull it off. Jungkook pushed up Jimin’s sleepshirt, pulling it off as he leaned in to suck at one of his nipples. It was Jimin’s turn to shudder. An Omega’s nipples were very sensitive, and Jimin was always extra sensitive after orgasming. Jimin bit his lip hard to keep the moan inside. 

“I’m on birth control, Jungkookie,” he gasped. He pushed Jungkook down and reached for his sweatpants. 

“I know.” Jungkook watched as Jimin tugged his sweatpants off. His hard cock bounced upwards and slapped against his stomach. “Suga-hyung gave me condoms just in case.”

“I don’t like them,” pouted Jimin as he straddled Jungkook’s hips. He grabbed Jungkook’s dick and pumped it a few times. He held it up straight, centering himself over it before dropping down onto it. He gasped a little at the sudden stretch, wiggling back and forth a little to feel it better. Jungkook grabbed him by the waist, using that to sit back up. He spread his legs and pushed Jimin slightly backwards, causing Jimin to drop a little and more of him to push inside. Jimin jerked, a moan escaping. 

“Ffffffuck, Kookie,” he moaned. Jungkook kissed Jimin again to keep him quiet. He used his hold on Jimin’s waist to start moving him back and forth until Jimin got the memo and started bouncing slightly. After a few seconds he locked up, body quivering.

“Already?” smirked Jungkook. He slid his hands down to cup Jimin’s ass. Lifting him up slightly, he held Jimin up so he could push up faster into him. Jimin squeaked, holding onto Jungkook’s arms tightly. Jungkook leaned forward and started suckling on Jimin’s nipples again. Jimin’s face scrunched up with the Herculean effort not to scream. His body shook, tears springing into his eyes as the tension built up in his lower abdomen.

“J-j-jung...kook,” he cried quietly, eyes still squeezed shut.

“Shhhhhh,” said Jungkook against his chest. “Just let it happen.”

Jimin squeezed Jungkook’s arms tighter as Jungkook picked up the pace. Suddenly, his world spun as Jungkook slammed him backwards into the bed. He hooked his arms around Jimin’s knees and raised his legs up, curling Jimin into a ball so he could pound hard and deep inside. To his credit, Jimin didn’t make a noise, but he began crying in earnest. 

“Gah, Jimin, you’re so tight,” gasped Jungkook. His movements sped up even more, becoming erratic. “So fucking tight. You like it, huh? You like this dick? Like the way it fucking splits you open? Gah, if I could, I would fuck you until you’re loose.”

“Jungkook, please!” begged Jimin. 

“What do you want, Jimin? Huh? Gonna beg like the dirty slut you are?”

“Jungkookie…”

“You’re such a slut. I bet you’d just roll over and let all of us fuck you all day, every day if we wanted. You’d never be empty. Just stuffed full of cum until it’s pouring out of you.”

Jimin choked on a sob. He dug his nails into Jungkook’s shoulders.

“P-p-p-please, Kookie.” 

“Fucking say it, you slut.”

“I want your cum!” Jimin practically screamed this last part. Jungkook all but pulled him off the bed to the thrust as deep and as hard as he could. 

“I want your cum. I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk. I want your fucking babies, Jungkook,” babbled Jimin, not caring who heard him. 

Jungkook suddenly groaned, releasing inside of Jimin. Jimin’s body jerked and quivered as he orgasmed for the third time that night. Jungkook didn’t stop moving. He kept himself flush with Jimin, but kept thrusting as if to shoot his cum as deep inside as he could. He groaned again, falling forward to attach himself to Jimin’s neck. He sucked deep purple hickies there as they both road out their orgasms. 

Unbeknownst to them, Taehyung had woken up very disoriented when Jungkook had slammed Jimin backwards into the bed. It had taken him a few minutes to realize what was going on. When he had, he had felt himself growing hard without thinking about it or wanting to. The more he heard, the more turned on he felt. He reached down into his sleep pants and began jerking himself, listening to the filth that was pouring out of Jungkook. Jungkook had never said those things to him when they had been intimate, but then again, he had been told that things were different between Alphas and Betas when it came to sex.

He gasped, biting down on his free hand as he came suddenly. He pulled his hands out of his pants and wiped the cum off on the edge of the bedsheet. He’d just have to do laundry tomorrow. From the sounds of it, he won’t be the only one.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos, and subscribe(?) to me for more fics!


End file.
